


Why the sloppy bitch dies?

by ReyannaGrey



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Will Be Boys, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Light Angst, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyannaGrey/pseuds/ReyannaGrey
Summary: Losers met after 27 years.Not everything is the same as it was.Secrets are dark, ties are loose, blood will be fresh.not exactly what happened in the movie bc Eddie AND Stan need to live and honestly, what is canon?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Why the sloppy bitch dies?

1996

Richard Wentworth Tozier stared at the short woman standing before him. Short blonde hair, big green eyes, petite figure, and blinding smile. Flora was perfect. Perfect next door sweetheart. Even now she was smiling softly at him, though he probably changed her entire plan for life. "I'm sorry. Shit! I did.... Damn it!" He ran a hand through his hair and slid down the wall. Flora was just looking at him, but then she sat next to him and hugged his head, not daring to move him further. "Rick, it's fine. We knew it would happen. Hey, look at me. It okay." She was met with blue eyes full of confusion and tears. "Why are you so calm?!" He screeched, barely being able to breathe. Flora smiled and took his hands in hers. "We will get through this, okay? It's fine, we're okay. I'm here and so are you. We will be fine, all three of us." She smiled and Richie could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. 

He just knocked up his girlfriend, great.

1998

Rosanna Marie-Anne Tozier was carbon copy of her mother with her father's colors. Big blue eyes were frosty when she was angry, black locks bounced on her shoulder and she was quite tall for her age. Richie Tozier was in love with his daughter when he first saw her tiny smile and blurry eyes. Flora was in heaven hearing that she'll have a daughter, Maggie Tozier and Georgina Meadows as well. Wentworth just hugged Richie and gave him his mother ring, staring hardly into his only child's eyes. "Do what is right. This woman is carrying your child, don't let her be alone in it."

So Richard and Flora Tozier were married on July 1996 in beautiful garden ceremony, with sunset. Two years later they were living in Los Angeles with their daughter, Flora worked as her uncle's secretary in rental company and Richie was comedian and DJ in several clubs. 

"Richie..." Flora sat down next to him in their living room, placing Rosanna between the two of them. Richie looked at her from his papers and noticed her holding white envelope. "What's that?" He asked with frown. "I'm pregnant. With twins." She said slowly and bit her lip. Richie felt himself falling onto the floor. 

2000 

New millenium meant moving to New York, three children, Flora leaving him, because she apparently was a lesbian and didn't want to lie to him and herself. What a lovely start of new year.

Richie was balancing his career and family, but only Maggie Tozier's nagging for new wife. Until he got so pissed off that he screamed into her face that he was gay and so deep in the closet that he got married and had three kids. That was the first time that Richie Tozier cried in front of his parents, ex mother-in-law, ex wife and children. That was also the first time when Timothy and James cried because of him. And the last. 

Rosanna was just pissed, because someone made her daddy sad and no one should make her daddy sad, so she stuck her tounge at Granny Maggie and hugged her dad.

2014

His daughter was eighteen. 

Richie Tozier did not want to see his only daughter all grown up. 

He especially didn't want to see his daughter grown up and engaged!

Rosanna was in the middle of the room, her arms wrapped around her fiance's neck, tears on her cheeks. She and Matt were together since she was fifteen and he was seventeen. And boy, Matt did hear a lot from Richie, Tim, Jim, and even Andrew, his manager. Guy got a full roast from SNL cast live, though they didn't use his name, he knew it was him. 

"Dad?" Rosanna was before him, her hands on his cheeks. Blue eyes stared into blue eyes and he smiled. "Hiya flower." He said and Rosanna just blinked. She knew that he was not dealing with everything that was happening. James walked to them, his hands inside his jeans. He looked like Richie, but without glasses. None of his children needed them, thank God. Timothy was talking with Georgina, Mrs. Meadows was still not healed after Flora died in 2011. 

"i just wish Flo could see you. She would have been so proud kiddo." He said and hugged her. Rosanna laughed wetly and started to cry again, while she dragged Jim into their hug. She looked over her father's shoulder and looked at Tim, who jogged to them and joined. 

2016

"WHAT?!"

Matt was standing proudly before SNL audience wearing T-Shirt with "2+2=4.... there's me, my wife and...?". Richie was coughing loudly, while people around him clapped. Amy was smirking and knocked him several times on the back, but he just froze. Rosanna was nowhere to be seen, she probably wanted to wait out entire thing inside Matt's changing room. Richie laughed hearing congratulations spoken to him and just shook his head. 

He was almost at the changing room doors, when his phone rang....

"It's back, you need to come back to Derry."

And his perfectly happy day was ruined.


End file.
